A timepiece which displays time information such as hours, minutes, and seconds, and calendar information such as date, day-of-the week, month, and year using a liquid crystal display panel has been widely used in a wrist watch or a table clock which is equipped with a crystal oscillator circuit.
When time information or calendar information is to be displayed in digital form using the liquid crystal display, a predetermined display is performed by disposing an upper polarizing film and lower polarizing film on the top and bottom of the liquid crystal cell and utilizing a quality of a liquid crystal wherein an optical characteristic of the liquid crystal is changed when an electric field is applied.
Further, in the field concerning table clocks and wall clocks, a mechanism clock equipped with a decorative doll and the like which exhibits various movements at a predetermined time, and a clock which is combined with a liquid crystal display device, and exhibits various movements made by animals and the like at a predetermined time or at a user-adjusted time, have been developed. Therein, appearance and versatility are a matter of importance.
A motion such as an opening and closing of a screen is mechanically conducted at present to reveal the motions of a doll or the like to the viewer at a predetermined time. Therefore the movement is limited and the wear and tear occur with years of use.
Furthermore, in order to display a character, the liquid crystal display panel described above is sometimes used.
In a watch or clock using such a liquid crystal panel, time information and calendar information are displayed in digital form in a black display on a white background in an ordinary, normally-white mode.
However, digital display of time information or calendar information in only a black display on a white background is monotonous in design, lacks an interesting point, and loses its popularity among customers, which results in a decrease of demand of a digital display watch or clock. Accordingly, a digital display watch or clock with a variety of designs has been sought.
A method of shielding a portion of or all of a time-display section on a watch or clock in accordance with circumstances at the time of use or internal condition of the watch or clock has been studied, but the progress can not be said sufficient in terms of making the timepiece thinner and regarding the controllability. Switching between the display and no display of information, carried out by control of opening and closing of a time-display section of a watch or clock through the comand input by a timepiece user or a signal from the outside from a timer or comand communication method, or by using a portion of the time-display section itself as a shutter, is sought. However, the design problems of such a timepiece have not been erased.
Furthermore, in the case of a table clock or a wall clock equipped with a marionette and the like, opening and closing of a screen or a door to show the motion of the doll and the like to viewers are carried out mechanically at present, which limits the movement and also causes a disadvantage of deterioration occuring with years of use.
A first object of the present invention is to solve the disadvantages described above and provide a digital-type timepiece, analog-type timepiece or combination digital- and analog-type timepiece having a variety of designs. A second object of the present invention is to improve the design and provide a timepiece offering much variety in the manner in which the time-display section can be closed or opened in accordance with a control signal based on the circumstances where the timepiece is in use or based on a user-input comand, or in accordance with the internal conditions of the timepiece.
A third object is to provide a timepiece, including a table clock or a wall clock equipped with a marionette and the like, with an innovative design wherein, the display portion, such as a stage presenting dolls and the like, can be opened or closed whenever required without employing a mechanical means.